Hari Sial Shinichi
by Litle Hans
Summary: Shinichi, siapa sih yang enggak kenal dengan dia? Detektif terkenal kebanggaan timur sekaligus pacar author X X Saat ini, di umur ke-18 ini, Shinichi sudah mempunyai sebuah kantor Detektif. Hm, di hari pertama banyak klien yang datang. Iya, kalo kliennya waras, kalo enggaaak?


Shinichi Kudo adalah seorang Detektif SMU yang bersekolah di Teitan kebanggaan Timur. Shinichi Kudo memiliki iris mata berwarna biru laut dan sikapnya dingin. Kalau soal Cinta dia angkat tangan, tapi kalau kasus dia tidak akan pernah angkat tangan. Ayahnya Yusaku Kudo serta ibunya bernama Yukiko Kudo, calon mertua author*PLAAAK* Shinichi memiliki seorang pacar bernama Hans. (Conaners: RAAAAAN! *teriak panggilin Ran-_-*) Shinichi telah membuka kantor Detektif di pusat kota Beika. Baru saja dia membuka kantornya itu serta menjalani hari pertamanya banyak klien yang meminta bantuannya. Iya sih, kalo waras. Kalo enggaaaak?

**WARNIIING: **Sering OOC -_-, EYD gak bener karena disengaja biar gak terlalu kaku.

TYPO is sengaja! Inget yak, SE-NGA-JA. Gaje? Iya donges -_-'' wakswaks

KRIEEET… Suara pintu terbuka mengawali pagi hari Shinichi di kantornya ini. Shinichi menyambut kliennya dengan senang. Tapi, dia heran kenapa wajahnya di make-up putih serta gayanya kayak orang jaman dulu? Orang itu tidak duduk tetapi tetap berdiri. Dia menyerahkan secarik kertas dengan gaya yang aneh. Isi kertas itu:

Nama: Chaplin

Pekerjaan: Ngechaplin

Cita-cita: Ngacaphelin orang malam minggu. (Reader's: itu ngapelin authooor !)

Shinichi menatap orang itu dengan heran setelah membaca isi kertas itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi bingung. Orang itu hanya menarikan sebuah tarian(?) Seperti ada kaca diantara Shinichi dan orang itu, tapi kenyataannya tidak ada. Shinichi menatap orang itu dengan perasaan bingung.

"Jangan main-main deh.." keluh Shinichi mulai kesal. "Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi. Orang itu kembali menarikan sebuah tarian. Ekhem.. kebetulan author bisa ngedance atau nari apa ajah. Salah satunya adalah tari perut *PLAAK* author akan menerjemahkan gerakkan dari orang itu. Begini…. 'Tidak apa. Aku hanya seekor(?) Chaplin yang kerjaannya ngecaphlin. Hobiku ngachepelin cewek cantik-_- Dan aku punya adek namanya Phaplin. Papaku bernama Daphlin serta ibuku bernama Aniaphlin. Aku punya saudara kembar benama Chiaplin. Dia cewekchaplin. Aku punya anjing bernama gukphlin.' Author makin kesel ama lu caphlin! Ekhem.. Ucapan barusan tidak dianggap. Chaplin mau ke kantor pacar author ngapain sih sebenernya? Ngenalin keluarganya? Memperkenalkan biografi keluarganya? Memperkenalkan calon besan Shinichi? *PLAAAK… Ditampar Ran-_-* Shinichi kesal sangaat kesal dengan Chaplin. Tetapi, ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi bingung begitu melihat Chaplin keluar dari kantornya. Sebelum Chaplin menutup kembali pintu kantor Shinichi, dia memberikan kissbay serta tanda love ke Shinichi. CHAPLIIIN! AUTHOR MAU BUNUH LU!

"Oke Shinichi, lupakan!" ucap Shinichi menenangkan dirinya. Yaiyalah, barusan dia shock si Chaplin datang dan langsung pergi apalagi kasih tanda love serta kissbay! Ih… Il-feel kaleeeee.. *authornya gahol-_-*

~H~

~A~

~N~

~S~

Nasib Shinichi emang gak jauh-jauh! Baru saja klien stress nya keluar datang klien yang bentuknya aneh. Ada dua orang(?) Dua orang, dua bungkus, dua ekor, dua ikat, dua buah atau dua setengah orang memasuki kantor detektifnya-_-?

"KATAKAN PETAA KATAKAN PETAA!" teriak seseorang senang begitu masuk dan menemui Shinichi. Shinichi langsung berdiri seolah-olah menyambutnya, padahal enggak sama sekali. Dan, ada penampakkan sodara-sodara! Adau buntelan ikan kembung kejepit jepitan rambut terus kena tinta cumi-cumi yang permanen beserta seekor monyet yang bisa ngomong. Nahloh?

"Hai, aku Dora dan ini Boots." ucap anak yang berambut ala Dora itu (Reader's: adminnya kumat lagi sakitnya-_-) memperkenalkan diri. Sang monyet jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Shinichi gugup karena bingung.

"Dora dan Boots ingin pergi ke Tokyo! Tapi, Dora tidak tau jalannya! Kepada siapa kita bertanya ketika kita tidak tau arah?" tanya Dora. (Author: PETAAA! *jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan*)

"Ya, peta! Panggil sekali lagi!" pinta Dora polos. (Author: PETAA!)

"Katakan sekali lagi!" pinta Dora bertambah semangat. (Author: PETAA DORA BUDEEEEK!*MARAH*)

"Sekali lagi!" pinta Dora senang. (Author: *banting Dora*) Shinichi yang ngelihatin Dora yang sebelas dua belas sama orang gila jadi tambah bingung. ERTEEEH #Note:EERTEEH: Re-tweet$ SHINICHIIII! AUTHOR DUKUNG! Dan, Peta pun keluar seperti di pilem-pilem Dora. Ada gambar gulungan peta, gunung, sungai, dan Tokyo.

"Gunung, sungai, Tokyo! Gunung, sungai Tokyo! ulang sekali lagi!" pinta Dora riang. Dengan polosnya si Shinichi mengulang perkataan Dora. Duhdek, pangeraan author..

"Gunung, sungai, Tokyo!" ulang Shinichi polos.

"Ulangi sekali lagi!" pinta Dora polos.

"Gunung, sungai, Tokyo!" balas Shinichi sedikit kesal.

"Ulangi sekali lagi!" pinta Dora dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Gunung, sungai, Tokyooooooooooo!" jawab Shinichi kesal.

"Ulangi sekali lagi!" pinta Dora lagi dan lagi.

"OUT! OUT! KELUAAAR BUNTELAN ITEEEM!" amuk Shinichi kesal. Dora dan Boots ternganga karena terkejut.

"Berhasil, berhasil berhasil HOREEE! WIDIDIT.. WIDIDIT.." nyanyi Dora berusaha menghibur Shinichi. Si Boots juga ikut bernyanyi dengan nada riang.

"OOOOUUUT!" bentak Shinichi. Si Dora dan Sang Boots(?) tak bisa berkutik dan keluar karena usiran kejam Shinichi. Menurut author itu gak kejam kok! Dora pantas nerima! Dora itu, udah gendut, pendek lagi, item, terus rambutnya aneh. Gaya Bob gak pantes, gaya keriting ikal apa lagi, gak pantees banget! Alhasil, author nyebut gaya rambut Dora sebagai gaya rambut Helm gak jadi. Dora itu ngeselin banget! Budek kayaknya, gak pernah diperiksa ke dokter ya? Hm, gak pantes author lanjutin kisahnya di fanfict ini! Idih, author males banget! ||Dora: Author jahaaat! Ngiks.. | Author: Biarin, lu gak perlu dikasihani! Sorry ya, omongan gue terlalu jujur! | Dora: Aku keluar dan gak mau main di fanfict ini loh! *ngancem* | Author: Ya udah sana! Gak usah balik-balik lagi! Males juga, nyesel gue masukkin lu di fanfict gue! Out sana! Gak usah balik-balik lagi..! | Dora: Author,,, *melas*

Okeh, biasa emosi author berapi-api ketika menghadapi Dora yang budek (?) Biasa.. kebiasaan lama. Awas ajah lu Dor, balik lagi! Gue jadiin sate baru tau lu! Okeh.,.. Baeck tu de topik.

Shinichi masih marah, mukanya merah padam karena emosinya. Hm, Shinichi kalo lagi marah nyeremin juga. Tapi, author gak takut kok. Buat ayang Shinichi seorang.. *eeaaak.,.. * Si Dora keluar, masuklah seorang laki-laki dengan wajah yang aneh. Shinichi tampak menyambut dengan senang ketika laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya. 'Tidak ada yang aneh. Seperti yang kebanyakkan. Manusia normal! Akhirnya…' batin Shinichi senang. Orang itu membawa boneka bear berwarna coklat tua. Menaruh boneka itu di meja dalam posisi duduk. Begitu perhatian. Shinichi segera duduk kembali di kursi empuknya. Dia sedikit heran karena orang yang berada dihadapannya sekarang, memperlakukan sebuah boneka seperti seorang anak atau bahkan seorang istri. Orang itu memperkenalkan diri dengan Bahasa Inggris.

Nama: Mr. Bean

Nama Indonesia: Mr. Kacang Panjang (Reader's: Hah -_-?)

Nama Amerika: Mr. Sherdock Beanes (Reader's: ngg… ._.?)

Pekerjaan: Nge-bean (Reader's: Author penyakitnya mulai kumat!)

Hobi: Se-ngebean-ngebeannya. (Reader's: Dasaaar! AUGIII!)

Shinichi hanya bisa bengong karena penjelasan orang itu. Ngebean itu pekerjaan apa sih? Bentar-bentar, kalau tidak salah dan kalau Bahasa Inggris Author bagus, Bean itu kacang panjang. Jadi, nge-bean = nge-kacang panjang? Maksudnya, jadi kacang panjang? *Author dan Reader's tidak connect-_-*LUPAKAN… 0_0

"Ada kasus apa? Apa yang perlu kuselesaikan?" tanya Shinichi dengan PD-nya setelah menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya. Orang itu berbicara dengan Bahasa Inggris. Oke, author terjemahin yak..

"Hm, ada kasus penting." jawab orang itu murung.

"Kasus penting?" Shinichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa tertantang. "Kasus apa?" tanyanya Percaya Diri.

"Sepertinya, ada penguntit dirumah saya!" jawab Mr. Bean.

"Penguntit?" wajah Shinichi berubah menjadi panik. "Sejak kapan anda merasa diuntit oleh seseorang?" tanya Shinichi serius.

"Entahlah." balas orang itu muram. "Tapi, bendaku ada yang hilang." lanjut orang itu sedikit semangat karena teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Shinichi penasaran.

"Hm, benda ini terlalu penting bagiku. Bagaimana bisa hilang ya?" gumamnya dengan nada konyol.

"Kalau boleh tau, apa benda yang hilang?" ulang Shinichi.

"Ngg.." orang itu sedikit menuunduk ke arah Shinichi. "Pakaian dalam bonekaku." bisik orang itu pelan dan nadanya terdengar konyol di telinga Shinichi. Eh, gewlaaaa… sejak kapan boneka ada pakaian dalam? Mr. Beaaaaaaaaaan!

"APAAA?" Shinichi tersentak tidak percaya. Bukan tidak percaya karena pakaian dalam boneka Mr. Bean hilang, tapi tidak percaya kalau Mr. Bean itu sama kayak klien-klien tadi yang GAJE (Gak JELAS) pake bangeeeet! "Ma-maaf saya tidak bisa bantu!" ucap Shinichi beberapa detik kemudian. Yaiyalah, bonekanya Mr. Bean gak pake pakaian dalam kan -_-''? Mr. Bean terbelalak lalu memarahi Shinichi.

"Katanya kau Detektif terkenaaal!" marah Mr. Bean.

"Emangnya, boneka anda pake pakaian dalaaam?" sindir Shinichi datar.

"Ngg…" Mr. Bean mengamati bonekanya. "Ah, iya! Benar juga! Terimakasih sudah membuatku percaya, aku tidak sedang diuntit, Oke, terimakasih!" Mr. Bean segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil boneka itu. "Berikan salam kepada Detektif terkenal, Shinichi Kudo." ucap Mr. Bean lalu menggerakkan kepala boneka itu ke bawah. Shinichi hanya terdiam dengan eksprsi datarnya melihat si Mr. Bean.

"Baiklah, saya pergi dulu. Bye…:" ucap Mr. Bean sebelum menutup pintu masuk kantor Detektif milik Shinichi dan nyengir kuda. Shinichi langsung menaruh kepalanya ke meja dengan kasar. Lalu menggebrak-gebrak meja.

"DEMII TUHAAAAAAAAN~" teriak Shinichi. Anehnya, nadanya terdengar sebagai sebuah nyanyian. Kan ada tuh lagu yang berjudul Demi Tuhan ._.v Shin Pangeranku… Oh, pangeranku,… *aseek* engkau kenapa? Ada apa Shin pangeranku? (Reader's: Dasar, Augi!-_-)

Selang beberapa menit Mr. Bean keluar dari kantornya, ada yang….

BRAAAAK.. Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar mengagetkan Shinichi yang sedang mengeluhkan klien-kleinnya hari ini. Sumpah aneh bingits.. (Reader's: Authornya alay -_-) Dari Chaplin, Mr. Bean dan terakhir si bundelan item, Dora. (Dora: Author jahaaat! Ngiks.. *alay mode on terus of habis itu on lagi-,,-*) sampe sekarang belom ada klien yang bener-bener waras. Mr. Bean waras sih, tapi kasus Mr. Bean konyol sumpah! Masa nyuruh Shinichi cari pelaku pencurian pakaian dalam bonekanya si bear itu? Author juga bingung, sejak kapan boneka pake pakean? Hmm….

Oke, baeck tu de topik *tulisan:Back the topic*

Hati Shinichi dag dig dug dooor.. Balonku tinggal empat kupegang erat-erat.. (hei -_-) Shinichi merasa orang yang datang ke kantor detektifnya waras, tidak seperti yang tadi-tadi. Shinichi mengulas senyum kemenangan, _'Akhirnya dapat klien yang waras juga..'_ batinnya senang. Dan….

"BEE DOO BEEE DOO BEEE…" teriak seseorang (?) sambil memasuki Kantor Detektif milik Shinichi. Ucapannya begitu cepat, lebih tepat terdengar seperti sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran. Shinichi kebingungan. Daan…..

"Bello!" sapa seseorang (?) Kenapa dikasih tanda '?' ? Saya belum yakin itu orang. Shinichi berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang ke depan sedikit menunduk.

"Hah?" ucap Shinichi tidak percaya. Ternyata, yang datang adalah Minions-minions yang unyuknya kayak saya! Jreng..jreeng… (Reader's: Author ngibul-_-) Sebuah.

Ralat.

Dua buah.

Eh, ralat lagi.

Dibelakang dua minions yang unyuk ini terdapat minons-minions yang banyaknya minta ampun. Dua ekor minions yang dikepalanya… Gak yakin itu kepala atau apa.. Terdapat tiga sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran. Yang warnanya oranye itu loh… Author curiga, dua minion unyuk ini nyuri? Belajar darimana? Nah, yang bikin Shinichi mau jantungan, seseorang sedang bertingkah sebagai dirigen. Yang mimpin paduan suara itu loh… Cowok apa cewek, author juga gak ngerti. Tanya ajah sendiri. Yang author tau, minion yang bergaya seperti dirigent itu memakai jas hitam, dan popok. Dan..

"BA BA BA.. BA BA NA NA.. BA BA BA BA BA NA NA.." Minions-minions yang unyuk itu menyanyikan lagu berjudul Banana. Yang anehnya lagi, seorang Minion yang memiliki suara cukup tinggi, meneriakkan..

"POTATO NAAA…" DEG.. Apa hubungannya coba? Sejak kapan pisang berhubungan dengan kentang? Jangan-jangan ibunya pisang selingkuh sama bapaknya kentang? Jangan-jangan pisang sama kentang adalah saudara kembar yang tertukar? Entahlah, sekarang masih menjadi.. MIS TE RI…

Baeck tu de topik.

Dan, lagu yang berjudul Banana itu selesai dinyanyikan oleh minons-minions yang unyuk dan cantik jelita (?) ini. Ekspresi Shinichi dapat ditebak, bingung, mulutnya menganga selebar 45 m dan sedalam 7 m (apaan tuh-_-?) Matanya membelalak antara terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Toy's?" celetuk Shinichi ketika melihat minions-minions yang berada di hadapannya. Matanya tidak berkedip, menikmati kejadian yang langka ini. Badannya kecil, berwarna kuning, pakai pakaian, idup lagi…

"Papoy?" #Note: Papoy: mainan# tanya salah satu Minion yang memakai baju biru dan terdapat sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran di kepalanya. Matanya dua, lebih gendut dari simi-simi…

"No no no.. Papoy.." jawab Minions berbadan sedikit tinggi darinya dan berada disebelahnya. Sama… di kepalanya terdapat sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran.

"BaHa ha ha.. Gk.. Haha.." tawa seluruh minions yang hadir di kantor Shinichi denga logat khas minions. Shinichi masih terkejut dan tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Hei, hei… Ngapain kalian kesini? Si-siapa kalian?" tanya Shinichi bingung. Salah satu minion*author gak tau namanya-_-* menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang sangat sangat aneh. Lagi-lagi Shinichi bengong. Yaiyalah, Shinichi kan enggak lahir dan dibesarkan di negara Minionarus (Hah-_-?)! Jadi, dia enggak tau bahasa yang digunakan para Minion dong! Yok, beli kamus minion yok!

"KALIAN INI SIAPA SIH?" bentak Shinichi mulai tidak sabar, membuat seluruh minions terdiam. Dirigent yang memakai jas hitam serta popok itu menangis dan mendekati seseorang. Ternyata dia masih bayi atau anak-anak toh… Salah satu minions menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke kantor Detektif milik Shinichi ini. Tentu saja, dengan Bahasa Minion serta logat Minionsai… (hah-_-?) Nih, Author kan hebat. Bisa bahasa mandarin ^faktanya gak sama sekali^ jadi, author bisa terjemahin bahasanya Minions (Reader's: apa hubungannya AUGI? #Augi kepanjangan dari Author Gi—maksudnya kepanjangan dari Author cantik:3) Nih. author kasih tau artinya: 'Enggak apa. Kami kesini hanya untuk latihan paduan suara.' Eh, gewla… Ngapain latihan paduan suara ke kantor detektif milik Shinichi?! Emang Shinichi emaknya minions apa? Sumpah, author bingung sama ini Minions. Keinginannya apaan sih? Main ke kantor orang yang sedang bekerja seenaknya dia.

Shinichi menggeleng cepat dan kasar. "KALIAN BICARA APAAN SIH!?" bentak Shinichi tidak sabar. Minion yang berbicara beberapa detik yang lalu terpaksa harus menjelaskan kembali maksud kedatangan mereka disini. Shinichi menggeleng putus asa, lalu membuka lacinya. Dia berharap ada mesin waktu kayak di Doraemon itu loh.. Tetapi yang dia dapatkan…. Dia mengacungkan 'benda' itu dengan bingung.

"Pisang? Sejak kapan ada pisang?" gumam Shinichi bingung. Perasaan, dia tidak memasukkan pisang ke dalam lacinya deh! 'Jangan-jangan ini bonus pembelian laci lagi! Oh, senangnya~' batin Shinichi sambil mengulas senyum. Wah, Shinichi mendapatkan nasib yang tidak terlalu buruk-

"BANANA!" pekik sebuah minion senang. Dan… BRUUK BRUUK BRUUUK… Minions yang berada di ruangan itu langsung merebut pisang yang dibawa Shinichi. buruk-

"BANANA..!" pekik seikat (?) minion senang karena mendapatkan pisang. BRUUUK… Tubuhnya ditindih oleh minion-minion lainnya yang memperebutkan pisang itu. Perang perebutan pisang ini terjadi selama 30 menit. -Buruk banget kan?

30 Menit kemudian…..

Minion-minion yang berada di ruangan Shinichi keluar memasang ekspresi sedih, kesal, marah, jengkel, senang. Seekor minion tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mendapatkan dan memakan , Shinichi? Oke, kita lihat keadaan Shinichi….

"HUAAAH…" Shinichi meringis kesakitan. Ia masih berada di posisinya, tengkurap. Kemeja yang ia kenakan lecek, super duper lecek. "Huaaaaaa! Kenapa yang datang pada aneh sih?" keluh Shinichi sambil menangis dan masih berada diposisinya. Tengkurap.

~H~

~A~

~N~

~S~

Oke, disini Shinichi Kudo memakai kemeja berwarna biru. Yap! Kemejanya telah ia ganti akibat tragedi Minions tidak berdarah itu.. _'Jangan ada klien yang aneh lagi!' _batin Shinichi masih sedikit kesal. Shinichi kembali berpakaian rapi seperti biasanya. Shinichi tampak menunggu… Menunggu kehadiran author. Dia mau nembak author loh.. Nembak cinta. Terus terus, Kaito Kid juga nembak author. Aduh… Author bingung… ^ala SONOKO* (Conaners: berantem yok!-_-)

KRIEEET… Ada yang membuka pintu masuk. Shinichi menatap senang ke arah pintu karena kali ini ada klien 100% waraaaas!

Ganteng, unyuk, imut lagi! Orang itu memundurkan kursi yang berada di depan meja Shinichi dan segera duduk. Ternyata, dia seorang cowok! (Readers: Yaiyalah…. Tadi kan author bilang dia ganteng -_-) Tapi, ada yang aneh, dia memiliki kulit berwarna putih pucat.

"Selamat siang!" sapa Shinichi ramah.

"Siang." jawabnya singkat. Tapi suaranya sangat jernih seperti lonceng. Nah, ini yang membuat Shinichi curiga. Ini benar-benar orang enggak sih? Orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Ini, author kasih biodatanya. Yang mau calling-calling tanya sendiri nomor HP nya!

Nama: Edward Cullen

Pekerjaan: VYADFTMSSSMA *nahloh panjang amet?*

Saat orang itu mengatakan tentang pekerjaannya, Shinichi memberhentikannya berbicara.

"Tunggu. Itu pekerjaan atau pekerjaan? -_-" tanya Shinichi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Pekerjaanlah. Masa, detektif enggak tau sih?" Orang yang bernama Edward Cullen itu mengulas senyum sinis. Senyumannya braaay… HADOOOH..

"Memang tidak tau!" jawab Shinichi kesal.

"Itu singkatan dari Vampir Yang Ada Di Film Twilight Memerankan Seorang Siswa SMA." jelasnya panjang x lebar x tinggi sama dengan volume -_- Lagi-lagi Shinichi bengong. _'Kayaknya orang ini gak beres. Hah sudahlah. Daripada banana tadi-_-' _

"Apa urusan anda mengunjungi kantor saya?" tanya Shinichi serius.

"Ini masalah serius dan parah. Istri saya kabur saat keluarga saya tertimpa bencana. Saya curiga dibalik kaburnya ada maksud tersendiri. Semacam pembunuhan atau apalah…." bisiknya pelan. Tapi tetap saja, bisikkannya membuat telinga Shinichi.. JLEEEB.. Kayak ditusuk panah budek dari Dewa Apallah.. -_-

"La-lalu?" tanya Shinichi. Kini raut wajahnya berubah menjadi dua rius…

"Begini…" Edward mulai menjelaskan kejadian-kejadian yang aneh. Mulai dari kebiasaan Isabella Swam yang merupakan istrinya, yang tadinya suka makan buah-buahan menjadi suka makan darah. (Readers: author, berantem yok!) Lalu beberapa keanehan lainnya.

"Oh.." gumam Shinichi sambil mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu?" tanya Shinichi kembali. Edward tampak murung. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Hei, kenapa?" tegur Shinichi heran.

"Te-terus.." ucap Edward terbata-bata. Sumpah, baru pertamakali lihat Edward ngomongnya terbata-bata. Dia kan… bisa baca pikiran. Aneh…

"Hei!" tegur Shinichi perihatin. "Saya tau, ini semua memang berat! Tetapi, ceritakan saja! Saya akan membantu masalah hilangnya istri anda." hibur Shinichi.

"HUAAAAAA…. Keluarga saya bangkruut kruut kruuut..!" tangis Edward Cullen. Nah, Readers bingung gak sejak kapan Edward si VaKe alias Vampir Kece nangis? Bingung? Sama! Author juga bingung~ Edward menceritakan tentang keluarganya yang bangkrut. #Note:Pernah diceritakan oleh seseorang dan ceritanya di share di dengan judul BANGKRUT# Tiap hari dia sama Jasper serta Alice ngebut. Mentang-mentang gak bakal mati, kayak gitu. Dan.. ya namanya anak muda. Mobil-mobil yang baru dibeli dan diajak ngebut hancur rusak berantakan. Apalagi, Rosalie pernah menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir. Reneesme yang lagi jaman anak yang khas dengan keisengannya, maen bom di dalam rumah dengan Sam. Ya, namanya juga anak muda. Anak kecil lagi. Wajarlah~ Tetapi si Alice mendapatkan siaaal.. Kamarnya menjadi sasaran utama. Sebagian besar perabotan rumah hangus terbakar oleh bom nya Nessie, Alice mau marah? Dipatahin tangannya sama Edward baru tau! Si Rosalie lagi gak boleh belanja sama Carlisle karena boongin Carlisle waktu itu. Jadinya, tiap hari si Alice mamerin perhiasannya di depan Rosalie. Coba ajah, ntuh si Alice bukan sodaranya, udah digigit kali tuh vampir. Terus, si Carlisle cuman bisa sabar ajah. Keinginannya disaat seperti ini adalah mati karena serangan jantung. Nah, author bingung, emang bisa yak vampir kena serangan jantung? Hm.. Terus, Si Isabella Swan menghilang…

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Bella kabur sambil bawain Pulo Emas, Pulo Esme, Pulo Esmo, Pulo Esmi, Pulau Esmu, Pulo es teh serta mobil-mobil yang mewah seperti Porsche, mobil mainan, tamiya, dan sebagainya.." tangisnya sedih. Nah, ini si Shinichi kembali memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Lalu? Hadiah, pulau, serta mobil-mobil itu bisa ditarik kembali kan? Asalkan anda yang memegang surat-surat itu, semuanya beres~" saran Shinichi sebelas dua belas kayak Pak Mario Teguh.

"Iya, saya tau! Masalahnya, semuanya atas nama Isabella Swaaaaaaan!" pekiknya panjang lalu kembali menangis. Shinichi kali ini heran _'Sejak kapan ada vampir yang nangis? Ini beneran vampir atau enggak sih? Diragukan ini vampir.' _keluh Shinichi dalam hati sambil memasang ekspresi datar.

"Lalu?" tanya Shinichi malas. "Masalah yang ingin saya pecahkan apa?" lanjut Shinichi mulai tidak tertarik. Dia il-feeeeel lihat orang yang ngaku vampir tapi nangis di hadapannya. SHROOOOT… Edward narik ingus dengan sapu tangannya. Eh, si Shinichi tambah ilfeel sama Edward. Apalagi lihat sapu tangan Edward warnanya pink.

"Ini? Ini punya anak saya." jelas Edward membalas pertanyaan Shinichi yang belum Shinichi ucapkan. "Enggak apa-apa sih~" lanjut Edward.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Shinichi kembali bingung.

"Engg.. Sebenarnya saya kesini cuman mau curhat." jawab Edward malu-malu. "Makasih ya Detektif. Detektif udah mau jadi temen curhat saya!" lanjut Edward senang. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima.

BRUUUUK… Shinichi menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja kayak orang tepar. Edward malu karena sudah menceritakan masalah pribadinya.

"Ba-baiklah Detektif. Saya pulang dulu. Makasih ya.." pamit Edward. Mukanya kayak tomat. Merah karena malu. Shinichi hanya mengangkat tangannya dan mengisyaratkan 'pulang sana!' Edward bangkit dari duduknya, dan saat mau membuka pintu dia menoleh.

"Hei, Detektif! Ada yang mau kutanyakan!" pinta Edward. Ucapan Edward membuat Shinichi menaikkan kepalanya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Menanyakan soal apa?"

"Begini, popi saya nanya, kalau vampir bunuh diri, enaknya bunuh diri dimana? Soalnya dari kemaren, popi saya udah nyoba bunuh diri karena prustasi. Tapi, belom mati juga." ungkap Edward bingung.

"Masukin ke daftar Death Note!" saran Shinichi asal-asalan sambil memasang ekspresi datar.

"Ng.. Detektif!"

"Iya?"

"Rumahnya Death Note, dimana?" tanya Edward bingung. GUBRAAAK… Shinichi jatuh dari kursi empuknya ke lantai yang keras. Ayang Shinichi, ayang kenapaa? Author cemas nih.. *BRAAAK.. Ditendang Ran* Ngiks.. Back tu de topik. Si Edward Cullen natap Shinichi dengan bingung. Aneh, dia enggak ngebantuin Shinichi!

"Dihatimuuuu~" jawab Shinichi asal-asalan dan sangaat kesal!

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan ke jalan 'Hatimuu'! Terimakasih Detektif!" seru Edward senang. KRIEET.. Edward membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Si Shinichi masih dalam posisi barunya: tengkurap.

"Kenapa aneh-aneh sih?" keluh Shinichi kesal. KRIEEEET… Ada yang membuka pintu.

"Kenapa lagi sih?" amuk Shinichi kesal. Ia mengira, Edward lah yang membuka pintu dan masuk ke kantornya.

"Kakak?" tanya seorang anak kecil bingung begitu melihat Shinichi yang sedang tengkurap.

"Eh?" Shinichi segera bangkit dan langsung duduk kembali di kursi empuknya, sedangkan anak itu duduk di kursi. "Selamat sore." ucap Shinichi memberi salam.

"Sore kakak." jawab anak itu dengan suara yang aneh. Tau suara Shinchan yang ada di R*TI itu kan? Anak itu memperkenalkan diri.

Nama panjang: Shinchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Nama pendek: Shinchan

Nama pendek banget: chan

Pekerjaan: Anak TK

Cita-cita: menjadi istri dari cewek yang cantik.

BRUUUK.. Shinichi kembali menaruh kepalanya dengan kasar. Ng… Itu kepala ayang Shinichi benjol gak? "Lalu, ada apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Shinichi kesal.

"Saya sedang mendapat masalah." jawab Shinchan muram. 'Eh?' Shinichi yang mendengar suara muramnya Shinchan mendadak menatap bocah ngeres itu dengan tatapan iba. "Dia pergi! Orang yang kusayang! Menghilang entah kemana, tidak memberitauku kenapa ia pergi, atau kemana ia pergi! Dia seperti di…" lanjut Shinchan terputus dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Eh?" Shinichi ikut merasakan kesedihan Shinchan. 'Ibunya pergi? Dan anak ini tidak tau?' batin Shinichi bingung.

"DIA SEPERTI DICULIK OLEH SESEORAAAANG!" teriak Shinchan seperti yang ada di drama-drama. Jreng jreng,…. (reader's: telat lu min-_-) Shinichi tersentak kaget.

"Pe-penculikkan?" ulang Shinichi panik. "Sejak kapan dia hilang?" tanya Shinichi serius.

"Sejak dua hariyang lalu! Aku mencarinya tetapi aku tetap saja tidak menemukannya.. Huaaaa.." tangis Shinchan. Shinichi menatap Shinchan dengan tatapan sedih layaknya tatapan sepasang kekasih *PLAAAK XP*

Hm.. Owt op de topik *tulisan: Out Of The Topic*

BTW, Shinichi cocok dengan Shinchan loh.. *PLAAAK.. Author digampar Ran XP* Jadinya kan ShinShin, bukan ShinRan atau ShinSiho. ShinShin.. Kayak apaan gituh.. Tapi, Shinichi lebih cocok dengan author! Jadinya kan ShinHan, lebih cocok dilafalkan, lebih mudah diingat sebagai sepasang kekasih, atau cocok jadi sampul undangan pernikahan! *PLAAAK.. Digampar Ran* || Author: Ran jahaaat! *nangis diunyuk-unyukin* Ran: (keluar asap dari tangannya yg habis nampar author lalu meniupnya* Ngerebut pasangan orang sih! | Author: Itu kenyataan… -_-||

Tapi, kalo Shinichi dan Dora gak cocok ya… Masa, pangeran author yang unyuk hampir mendekati kata perfect dimata author pacaran sama buntelan ikan kembung kecepit jepitan kena tinta cumi-cumi yang permanen? (Dora: Author jahaaaat! *nangis*) Author gak jahat kok Dora, ini emang beneran. Nanti jadinya ShinDor dong? Ih, gak cocok!

Oke, bag tu de topik..

'Akhirnya ada kasus yang sangat menarik!' batin Shinichi senang. Shinichi mengulas senyum penuh kemenangan dan Shinchan menatapnya heran. Satu detik. Dua Detik. Tiga Detik. Tatapan Shinchan berubah menjadi tatapan senang karena akhirnya dia dilihatin orang kayak gitu. Shinchan membalas tatapan Shinichi yang menatapnya iba dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Yah, pangeran author langsung il-feel lah! Hiiih… author juga jijik lihat mata Shinchan yang kayak cacing kedinginan itu (?)

"Hm, sepertinya aku butuh bantuan polisi!" gumam Shinichi. Shinchan yang mendengar gumaman Shinichi tersenyum senang.

"Wah, kakak mau cariin si 'dia' ya?" tanya Shinchan senang sambil goyang itik (?)

"Iya." jawab Shinichi dingin. Baru saja Shinichi mau memencet tombol 'call' suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

"SHINICHIII…" panggil orang itu senang. Orang itu membuka pintu kantor Shinichi dengan senang.

"Heh?" Shinichi tersentak kaget. Dihadapannya telah berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang dan cantik itu. Yang puny tanduk itu loh *PLAAAK*.. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ran?

"Ran ada apa?" tanya Shinichi berusaha dengan nada yang dingin. Walau itu percuma karena wajahnya telah memerah karena malu. 'A-ada apa ini? Ke-kenapa Ran datang ke kantorku dengan perasaan yang senang ini?' tanya Shinichi malu-malu dalam hati. Shinchan yang mendengar suara seorang wanita segera berdiri di kursi untuk melihatnya.

"Kakak…." panggil Shinchan senang dan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Eh? Adik kecil, kamu disini ngapain?" tanya Ran ramah. Shinchan langsung loncat dari kursi dan menghampiri Ran dengan sedikit berlari. Ran menekukkan lututnya untuk bersalaman dengan Shinchan.

"KA…. KAK…." panggil Shinchan senang. Shinchan membuat suara panggilannya kayak di sinetron-sinetron itu loh (Reader's: author suka lihat sinetron ya._.?) Ran hanya tersenyum tipis. Shinichi yang melihat Ran dan Shinchan menjadi bingung. Shinchan mau memeluk Ran..

"Hei! Apa-apaan!" marah Shinichi. Dan, CKIIT… Shinchan menghentikan pelarian sinetron itu begitu melihat Shinichi berdiri dihadapan Ran. Menghalangi Shinchan memeluk Ran. "Keenakkan!" umpat Shinichi kesal.

"Kakak detektif, itu orang yang kucari!" teriak Shinchan senang sambil goyang gangnam style. Shinichi menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Ran bingung.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi kesal.

"Waktu itu tepatnya dua hari yang lalu, kakak cantik ini menolongku yang terjatuh dari sepeda. Aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih padanya tetapi kakak cantik ini sudah tidak ada!" ungkap Shinchan yang membuat Shinichi kesal.

"APA-APAAN KAMU! KENAPA KAMU MAU BERTEMU DENGAN DIA? DASAR! KECIL KECIL LOVE RAWIT!" bentak Shinichi.

"Eh?" Ran tersentak karena ucapan Shinichi. "Love rawit?" ulang Ran bingung sambil menatap Shinichi dari samping.

"Me-memang benar, kan? Anak kecil ini sukanya lihat orang yang cantik." jawab Shinichi sweatdrop.

"Oh.." balas Ran disertai anggukkan.

"Berarti kakak itu gak cantik?" tanya Shinchan sambil menunjuk Ran.

"HEI BUKAN BEGITU BODOH! KALAU DIA GAK CANTIK, KENAPA DIA BISA JADI PACARKU!" amuk Shinichi kesal. 'Aduh, keceplosan' batin Shinichi malu.

"Shin…." tegur Ran sweatdrop serta pipinya meraaaaah kayak tomat.

"Ng…" Shinichi terdiam sweatdrop dan pipinya juga meraaah kayak tomat. Shinchan yang mendengarnya cukup kesal.

"Jadi, kakak cantik udah punya oacar?! Kakak cantik jahaat!" tangis Shinchan sambil keluar dari kantor Detektif Shinichi. Ran dan Shinichi tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Ngg.. Ran?" panggil Shinichi satu menit kemudian masih dengan sweatdrop serta pipinya yang merah merona.

"Apa?" tanya Ran malu-malu. Shinichi tampak lemas, sepertinya dia kelelahan menghadapi klien anehnya itu. Bukan Shinchan saja! Kan masih ada Mr. Bean, Spongebobe, Buntelan item*PLAAK*, Minions serta si Vampir VAKE alias si Vampir Keceh si Edward Cullen.

BRUUK… Shinichi jatuh dipelukkan Ran. Ran bertambah malu disertai dengan panas yang berada di wajahnya. Dia sangat malu.

"A-apa Shinichi?" tanya Ran gugup.

"Huh.. Klien-ku aneh semua! Padahal baru hari pertama!" ungkap Shinichi kesal. Berhubung pintu kantor Shinichi serta jendelanya cukup besar, membuat adegan Shinichi memeluk Ran dilihat oleh orang banyak. Bahkan, ada orang yang wajahnya nempel dengan jendela karena melihat kejadian langka ini. Detektif dari Timur yang terkenal dingin memeluk seorang gadis! Bisa jadi Tranding Topic World Wide tuh! Buat yuk, hastag #ShinichiMelukRan *PLAAAAK* (Reader's: Admin lebay -_-) Shinichi dan Ran yang mengetahui orang-orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan romantis langsung sweatdrop stadium 3.

_'Enggak apa-apa kan? Yah, mau bagaimana lagi..' _batin Shinichi malu. Shinichi mempererat pelukkannya, sedangkan Ran hanya bengong melihat Shinichi yang memeluknya begitu erat. _'Lagipula, jarang-jarang seperti ini! Sudahlah, nikmati saja! Jarang sekali bukan?' _batin Shinichi senang. Shinichi makin mempererat pelukkannya. _'Enak juga.' _lanjut Shinichi jahil dalam hati.

Sedangkan nasib para minions…

Para Minion sedang bermusuhan sekarang. Mereka saling menyalahkan karena tidak mendapatkan pisang milik Shinichi itu.

"Papoy?" tanya seorang Minion yang memakai pakaian berwarna biru, terdapat 3 buah sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran di kepalanya serta gendut dan memiliki dua mata.

"No no no.. " elak seekor(?) Minion berbadan lebih tinggi dari minion yang berada disebelahnya, dikepalanya terdapat 3 buah sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran serta matanya ada dua. "Papoy." lanjut Minion itu polos dan dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"CIAAAT.." keduanya pun berantem. Tapi, berantemnya gak tonjok-tonjokkan, tapi saling memukul. Hm.. andaikan author bisa masuk ke dalam cerita, author mau ngentut ditengah-tengah perkelahian mereka (._.v) Hmm.. Salah yak ._.? Maksudnya ngelerai, tapi sekalian ngentut-..-''. Sekalian juga, bawa satu minion, tapi yang unyuk dan yang lagi gak bertengkar. Jarang loh, nyaksiin permaenan asek, minion saling pukul-pukulan -_-

-END-

Dan akhirnya selesai juga. Hmp, endingnya sedih bingits. Shinichi! Kau tegaaaa! Ngiks.. Ngiks.. -,,- Ngg,, kan masih ada Kaitoooo.. Kaito tembak aku doong dengan cintamu *ting ting* *eeaaaak*

Hmm,.. maap yak kalo gak lucu. Kalo gak lucu ya dilucu-lucuin ajah! Pokoknya harus lucuuu! *MAKSA* Ini karya pertamaku. Hm, sebenernya fanfict-fanfict mulai dari Detektif Conan, Twilight and soun -.,,- numpuk. Ngg.. Okeh, augi yang keceh pamit dulu yak… Shinichi sama Kaito mau ngajak ngedate nih! Aduh, pasti mereka nungguin aku dan mau nembak aku! Aku harus milih siapaaa? Aduh, Author bingung.. *ala SONOKO*

Conaners: Dasar, Augi tetep ajah AUGI -_-''


End file.
